captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Kojiro Hyuga
Kojiro Hyuga is a major character (sometimes deuteragonist) in the Captain Tsubasa series. He is one of the best players of the Japanese soccer team and the Japanese National Team ace striker. Hyuga's Profile To help his family, Kojiro Hyuga wants to be a professional player, an ace striker. His devotion to football and his persistence to shoot the goal is outstanding. He was both Tsubasa’s and Wakabayashi’s top rival. A great guy, Hyuga is not only strong, he is also tough but at the same time caring. Can be a bit impulsive at times, though. He was once famous because of his roughness and many players were scared of him. But, Hyuga is actually a kind boy who cares about his family and friends. With the death of his father, Hyuga became eager to help his family raise money, in order for him and his siblings to go to middle and high school. So he temporarily left his team to do some part-time work, but also to prove them that they needed him and that his vision of soccer was the right one. When his team was qualified for the national soccer tournament, he hoped that a school would provide him a soccer scholarship. Facing Tsubasa and Nankatsu SC, Hyuga's team won the game, but he was shocked by his personal losses to Tsubasa. Still, scouts from the Toho Academy approached him and proposed him a soccer scholarship in their school, but only if he won the championship. Later, Hyuga intentionally had Meiwa draw against Hanawa in order to lower the chance of Nankatsu qualifying from the group stage. However, Nankatsu still made it to the quarter-finals by defeating Hanawa. The day before the quarter-finals, an incident occurred in the canteen between Matsuyama and Hyuga, creating a rivalry between the two. Meiwa and Furano, Matsuyama's team, eventually met each other in the semi-finals. Neither were on top form for the whole match, with Hyuga having a fever and Matsuyama being injured. When the score was at 2-2, with Matsuyama and Hyuga both scoring, Furano was awarded a penalty kick. Wakashimazu came in at this moment and stopped Matsuyama's penalty kick. Hyuga then scored the victorious goal, and Meiwa won 3-2. This match helped Hyuga learn the importance of teamwork. In the final match against Nankatsu, he tried to score outside of the penalty area against Wakabayashi, in order to impress the Toho scouts. He soon realized that it was a mistake, however Nankatsu still managed to draw and win during extra time. After the match, Hyuga felt the joy of playing soccer again. Toho Academy still decided to take Hyuga, as their original goal was to create the "Toho Combi" with both Tsubasa and Hyuga. Therefore, Hyuga joined the Toho. However they lost twice in a row to Nankatsu and Tsubasa in middle school. In the 3rd year, after playing against Musashi and Misugi who made his comeback in the finals of the Tokyo prefecture championship, his former coach Kira made him understand that he had became a tiger without fangs. So, Hyuga left Toho to train individually. Becoming a true tiger again, he came back to the team, but because of his selfish behavior, Toho's coach Kitazume didn't allow him to play in the tournament. Frustrated by this decision and because everyone was worrying about him, Hyuga eventually put his pride away, pledging his coach to let him play the final match. After seeing Hyuga's Tiger Shot defeat Wakashimasu, Sawada and Sorimachi all together, coach Kitazume agreed to have him back. Tsubasa and Hyuga put up a good fight, where the Drive Shoot and the Tiger Shoot duel between each other, proving both player's tenacity. The match ended up being a tie, 4-4, and the two teams shared the victory. Hyuga was chosen to be a member of the All Japan Jr. Youth which would participated in the International Jr. Youth Tournament in France. After losing to Hamburg and failing to score against Wakabayashi, Hyuga trained very hard with a heavy black ball he received from coach Kira, in order to create a new shot, stronger than the Tiger Shot. He called it the Neo Tiger Shot and in the match with Italy, he scored against the perfect keeper, Gino Hernandez, with this shot. After winning the tournament, Tsubasa left for Brazil, and Hyuga promised him that he would stand at the top of Japanese soccer. In the World Youth series, Hyuga was one of the 7 players to be excluded from the Japanese National team after they lost three group matches with Real Japan 7 (R.J.7), because Hyuga was lacking post play. Determined to get back into the team, Hyuga went to Okinawa to train his post play, and also to develope a new shot. At first he couldn't find the answer for the new shot, but thanks to Maki Akamine and her winning pitch, the Riser ball, Hyuga was able to complete his new shot, the Raiju Shoot. He also developed a romantic relationship with Maki. In Road to 2002, Hyuga went to Italy and joined Juventus FC, in the Serie A. At first Hyuga had some problems because after Hyuga's physics test, the result was Hyuga was an unbalanced player because his right muscles is too strong. Hyuga trained really hard with the help of Juventus' physical coach Mazzantini to correct his body balance. After that he was transferred to FC Reggiana, in the Serie C. He helped Reggiana win the championship and promote to the Serie B. Rivals * Tsubasa Ozora (Nankatsu SC / Nankatsu middle school) * Genzo Wakabayashi (Nankatsu SC / Hamburg Jr. Youth) * Taro Misaki (Nankatsu SC / Nankatsu high school) * Hikaru Matsuyama (Furano) * Jun Misugi (Musashi middle school * Elle Sid Pierre (France) * Karl Heinz Schneider (Germany) * Ryoma Hino (Real Japan 7, Uruguay Youth) * Shunko Sho (China Youth) * Willem Arminius Netherlands (Anime Only) * Shingo Aoi (FC Albese) (Italy Serie C) Special techniques *'Counter Shoot': Used against Tsubasa Ozora in the Middle School Tournament Finals. *'Tiger Shoot:' After his training in Okinawa against the strong waves during a storm, Hyuga created the Tiger Shot, which is shot in a straight line of great power and speed, even able to get through the waves. **'Neo Tiger Shoot:' As the Tiger Shot is inferior towards Schneider's Fire Shot, Hyuga decided to train with coach Kira's black ball, a ball that is three times heavier than normal. With that, Hyuga managed to produce a shot that is even more powerful than the Tiger Shot. **'Wild Tiger Shoot:' Since the Raiju Shoot puts a lot of strain to the legs, Hyuga create another powerful shoot, by training with much smaller balls (such as tennis balls) and try to focus on the center of the ball, making more power transmitted into it. **'Drive Tiger Twin Shoot': A Power Twin Shoot with Tsubasa, with a greater rotation effect compared to the Tachibana twins or the Misaki-Tsubasa combi twin shoot. *'Jumping Tiger Volley' **'Wild Jumping Tiger Volley' *'Raiju Shoot:' Hyuga's most powerful shoot, introduced in Battle of World Youth. Hyuga created this shoot during his training after getting expelled by coach Gamo, inspired by Maki's signature pitch, the Riser Ball. By hitting the ground with his leg before shooting and using that reaction to fire his shoot, he made the shoot going near the ground at first and then going up in front of the goalkeeper. The shoot can bring down a big tree, just like it's struck by lightning. It is later revealed that this is the last shoot that Roberto taught Tsubasa before the World Youth, which he named the Sky Wing Shoot. **'Jumping Raiju Shoot' **'Korin Raiju Shoot:' (with Jito) Hyuga uses Jito's back to jump higher and get the ball in mid-air, then do the Raiju Shoot as soon as he land. **'Senko Raiju Shoot '(with Tsubasa and Misaki) **'Eagle Raiju Shoot' (with Matsuyama) *'Reactive Fast Kick Quick Gun (Han Dou Shuu Soku Jin Hou)' *'Overhead Kick' **'Tiger Overhead' *'Straight Line Dribble (Chokusen Teki Dribble):' Instead of technique, Hyuga uses power to break through in a straight line. *'Tiger Diving Head' *'Tiger Pass' *'Tiger Tackle' *'Toho Golden Combi'(with Sawada) Their combi is the most powerful one just below the Misaki-Tsubasa combi. They were able not only to dribble many opponents but also Sawada helped Hyuga to jump using one of his foot to help him use the Tiger Overhead against Morisaki. * Toho Twin Shoot (with Sawada) Games exclusive *'Lightning Tiger' (Captain Tsubasa 3, 4 and 5) *'Dragon Tiger' (Captain Tsubasa 4) *'Final Tiger' (Captain Tsubasa 5) *'Tiger Fire' (With Schneider) (Captain Tsubasa Tatakae Dream Team (2017) Image Steve Hyuga y Benji Price.jpeg|Kojiro challenging Genzo 03.jpg|Going to Okinawa 08.jpg|The creation of the Tiger Shot Tiger_Shoot.jpg|Tiger Shot takeshiandkojiro.jpg|Toho Twin Shoot 10.jpg|Japan Jr. Japan Jr..jpg|Japan Jr. camisa09.jpg|Number 09 novahabilidade.jpg Willemvskojiro.jpg|Willem vs. Hyuga kojiro01.jpg|Juventus FC hyu 1.PNG hyuga k.JPG Trivia *Hyuga is the only rival of Tsubasa who had defeated the latter in a match. *His name is Steve Hyuga/Mark Landers in the Latin American dub and some places in Europe. *Hyuga's name is Bassam in the Arabic dub. *He makes cameo apperances in episode 5 from Rosario + Vampire *During the video-game alternative storyline, in Captain Tsubasa 3 and 4 he plays for Mexico City FC along with Ken Wakashimazu. de:Kojiro Hyuga es:Steve Hyuga fr:Kojiro Hyuga Category:Players of Japan Category:Forwards Category:Characters introduced in the elementary school arc